MAC-V SOG
MAC-V-SOG is a story about Jacob Dennis, a Force Recon soldier in Afghanistan, telling his comrades about his father, Cameron Dennis, who conducted many special operations in Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, and the USSR during the Cold War as part of MAC-V SOG. Story Chapter 1: Combat May 24, 2002 - 14:25:36 Sgt. Jacob Dennis Shahikot Valley, Afghanistan "HIT THE DAMN DECK!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!" "Arrgghh, I'm hit!" "Hold the line!!" These were some of the the few things Jacob Dennis heard over the gunfire. A Black Hawk came and ran it's M134 across the line of insurgents, but to no avail, as an RPG hit it almost immediately. The smoke obscured the insurgents' view. "Move up before the smoke dissipates!" Jacob followed his Major's orders. When the smoke disappeared, the Marines were right on top of the insurgents. An F-15E Strike Eagle flew over and dropped a barrage of Laser-guided missiles and smart bombs. "Hey, Jacob, focus! Breach and clear the house, kill all tangos in sight! Move!" Jacob dropped his M4A1, which had a sling, so it stayed with him, and pulled the M1014 shotgun fom his back. "Ready?" He asked Lanchester, a fellow Marine. "Ready." He replied. He fired a single shell into the doorknob, then kicked the door open. He fired three more shells, the spread of them covering the entire room. He quickly put 2 more shells in, giving him a total of 5 shells. He came up to another door. He turned the doorknob, pushed the door open a little, then slammed it open, and fired 2 more shells, killing a machine gunner with an RPD, and an insurgent with an RPG-7, presumably the one who shot down the Blackhawk. He found an open doorway, and threw a flashbang in. The last thing the insurgents saw was a device bounce of the doorway and emit a blinding light. Then white, then darkness, as Jacob's shotgun shells tore through them. "Clear!" The Marines had gotten past the outskirts of the city, which was good enough progress. Jacob's men had completed their job, and were carried out of the area by an old Huey. Lanchester was the first to talk. "A Huey, huh? I heard they used these in 'Nam." Jacob replied, "You know, my dad was in the Vietnam war." "Really?" asked Smith, another soldier. "What did he do in the war?" "S.O.G." replied Jacob, with a grin on his face. "No way, your dad couldn't have been in SOG!" said Ben, the Captain. "Yeah, he was! I will tell you about it when we get back to base." "Whatever you say." said Lanchester. Chapter 2: Storytime "Okay, Storytime." said Jacob to his roommates, Lanchester, Smith, Ben, Chase, and Felix. "Cameron Dennis was put in S.O.G. when he performed an incredible flank at a jungle patrol in Vietnam. At least 15 Charlies dead with each mag he emptied." Lanchester interrupted. "'Charlies'?" Jacob replied, "Victor Charlie. Viet Cong." "Okay." "He told me his first mission in SOG was to scout the area around Khe Sanh after the USMC and ARVN pushed back an NVA assault. His partner was an American-allied Russian, though he never told me his name." Intel shows increased NVA Activity near '''Khe Sanh, Vietnam' 'Cameron Dennis' and Savio Zleminir are to sneak behind enemy lines'' 1200 hours; '''February 11, 1968' I checked my weapon. Good. Nothing changed, the barrel was clean, the scope aligned, the suppressor functional, and my personal scratchings still there. "You good to go, Dennis?" asked Savio Zleminir, my Russian partner for this mission. "Yeah." Zleminir was our russian spy. When he went behind enemy lines, the CIA was watching him. That's one reason I was with him, to report whatever he does to the CIA. Anyway, the NVA were hitting Khe Sanh pretty hard. We, with the help of ARVN troops, Mortars, and a hell of a lot of LAW rockets were able to push them back. Savio and I were to scout the area and report any 'suspicious activities', which by my CO's definition, was if the NVA were advancing or preparing an advance on Khe Sanh, though if you ask me, those same two words mean nothing, as the NVA are no shit gonna head for KS. But an order was an order. Besides, it was my first mission in SOG, so I didn't want to blow it. The door opened, and my old friend, Dan, walked in. "Yo, Cam, you ready to go?" "Yeah, just hand me a clip so i can do some damage." "Cool. Good luck." Zleminir spoke with his heavy accent. "My name is Savio Zleminir. I am Cameron's partner for this mission." I could tell that Dan wasn't impressed. "Sure..." We hopped on the Huey, and shut the door. The pilot spoke over the intercom. "Alright, listen. I'm gonna take this chopper as low as i can, to keep below radar. I want you to take that harpoon gun in the back to fire a rope at a tree, then use it to zipline in. That way, they can't ambush you at an LZ or DZ, as you're already a good distance from where my chopper was hovering." "Understood." I replied. A few minutes later, the pilot spoke again. "Alright, ladies, this is your stop." I grabbed the Harpoon gun and opened the door. "Choose your moment." said Savio. I waited a second, then fired the harpoon. I set the gun on it's mount, grabbed my zipline tool, and jumped. I felt the wind rush against me, as I quickly sped towards the tree that the rope wrapped itself around. I hit the brake on my special zipline tool right before the rope ended, and let go, letting me land on a tree branch with a softer fall. I readied my M16A1, as did Savio with his CAR-15. "Stay low. I want you to use your crossbow, cuz your CAR isn't silenced." Savio pulled his crossbow out, and loaded an arrow into it. He put 4 more into the slots under his crossbow. "Ready to go." he said. "Okay, we stay in the trees. Be careful." I ordered. "Roger." replied Savio. We worked our way through the trees, careful not to draw attention. we didn't see anything major, just the occasional patrol who didn't focus on their job enough. Each time, I would kill one with my M16, and Savio would get the others with his Crossbow. Everything was going well so far. Until Savio stepped on a branch and snapped it. "Shit!" I whispered, as two NVA soldiers looked up from their card game. "Stay back." I said. "Roger." Savio replied. "I got them." I said. I raised my M16, and pulled the trigger. A click was heard. The NVA turned and saw us. I tried to fire, but my M16 jammed. The NVA soldiers fired on us with Skorpions. "Savio, kill them!" I yelled. His reply was firing off half of his magazine in the NVA scouts' direction. "Try using a CAR, they are less likely to jam." Savio said. "Sure." I said, as I unjammed the M16. I was just about to reload it when a bullet struck the side of the weapon. "SNIPER!!!" I yelled. Savio jumped to the next tree branch, which was significantly lower than the others. He then jumped off the branch, landing on the ground. I followed. I quickly took a skorpion and ran to the nearest cover as another bullet whipped by me into a tree across the clearing. "Savio, move up!" I said. He peered out from his cover, found another tree, and ran to it. He then reloaded his weapon. "Cameron, I have a plan!" he said. I ran to the next piece of cover, while Savio hid himself under a large bush. He planted a scope on his Crossbow. I then leaned to the side of the tree that was taking bullet after bullet for me. I fired my Skorpion in the sniper's direction. He fired at me, and I quickly took cover again. The bullets went wild before they reached the sniper's area. That didn't matter. I reloaded my Skorpion, and fired off another magazine. "Ready?" Savio asked me. "Ready!" I said. The sniper was about to kill his prey. A defector russian and an american SOG operative. He would be the most respected sniper of them all, once he sniped two targets within 60 seconds. His Dragunov would be the most famous one in the history of Vietnam. He took aim at the American, unsure of the russian's location. He was about to fire, when he saw a flash. He turned, to see a scope and a crossbow. He saw the bolt on the crossbow fly out. "Target down." Savio said. We ran to his sniper's nest, but we were stopped by 10 Vietnamese with AK-47s and RPDs. "Damn it." I said. One walked up to me and bashed me with the butt of his gun, and I fell to the ground, struggling to stay conscious. I looked up, and saw Savio on the ground, being beaten by these men. A T-65 and a truck drove up. More NVA unloaded. They walked up to me, and one helped me up, before slamming his fist into my jaw, sending me reeling back. I thought all hope was lost. Until a Huey flew overhead. It went particularly low, and destroued a tank with missiles. This particular Huey also had 4 miniguns mounted to retrofitted wings. They all opened up and obliterated most of the NVA in 10 seconds. The door opened up, revealing Ben and a few other soldiers. "Cameron, Savio, get in!!" I scrambled to the Huey. Dan mounted the Minigun. "Well, don't just stand there, Dallas, shoot!" he said, to one soldier with an M60. The two fired, and Savio joined in with his CAR-15. Dallas stopped and said, "We're gonna get you guys back to base." He then resumed his barrage of bullets. We stayed around for a second, but left when B-40 rockets started to heat the place. We left the area, and safely made it back to base. Chapter 3: Sabotage ''Vietnamese Firebase near the'' DMZ, Vietnam'' U-2 Recon shows ZPUs, Mortars, and a Russian SAM Site An SOG team led by '''Cameron Dennis '''is to search for and destroy the firebase ''1500 hours; '''July 17, 1968'' I had been sent on another mission into the jungle with Harry Wunderhowl and Richard Bannister, a few years later. The year was 1971. We had to destroy a VC firebase and it's ZPUs that were shooting down our Birds. "Harry, get up in that hut. Bannister, you're with me. Move!" I said. Wunderhowl scanned the area with his CAR-15's ACOG scope. "Nothing, except two VC by the edge of the rice paddy." He said. "Bannister, that's our signal." I said. I unslung my G3. I switched my old M16 out for the G3. It works great. Anyway, I unslung the G3 and prepared to fire it. I fitted it with a Telescopic sight when I got it. I fired the weapon, dropping one of the VC. Bannister got the other charlie. "On me." I said. Everyone ran to me. "Listen, recon laid the area out and sent the images to us moments before it was shot down. We believe the Soviets have supplied them with a SAM missile. Anyway, we have a few options." I said, rolling out the map. "We can go north, to the top of the bluff and get to the SAM site, we can get the highest kill count by heading south, through the rice paddies and to their village, or we can go east, straight through the riverbed to the ZPU lot. What do you guys want?" I said. "What?" Harry asked. "What do you want to hit first? The mass force of the VC, which may have some NVA as well, kill the ZPUs, or clear the SAM site?" "I'd say we hit the VC." "Why don't we split up? Bannister gets the ZPUs, Dennis hits the SAM site, and I hit the VC village?" "It's a plan." I said, cutting off whatever Bannister was about to say. "Let's move." I said. I headed north to the SAM site. I quickly taked into my radio. "Guys, you better watch it. We have LMGs up here and possible snipers. Watch your six. Over." I said. Bannister replied, "Got it, I'll watch my back. I'm going silent for a few minutes while I sneak some grenades on these ZPUs. I have a special machine rigged to each of them, so they detonate on my command." I then took cover behind a tree. I heard gunfire from the south, and I knew Wunderhowl had reached his objective. The men rushed to the edge, shouting in Vietnamese. I took the opportunity. I aimed at a sniper, and fired. This caught the attention of everyone else. "This is Zulu 4-2, I have mortars in the village! Looks like our boys in the U2s missed those!" "I hear ya, out." I continued my gunfight with the enemy until I dropped the last VC with my last bullet in the magazine. "The SAM site is taken, I repeat, the SAM site is taken! Out." I said. I decided to hook myself to a tree so I wouldn't fall off the bluff. "Zulu 4, this is Zulu 4-2! Mortar teams are targeting your position! Get out of there immediately!!" Harry said. I saw a plue of smoke erupt in the distance. Oh Shit! ''I thought as a mortar slammed near me. I quickly ran to the edge of the bluff. Another mortar slammed down on the SAM site, destroying it. A third mortar hit the ordanance stockpile, blowing it up. I saw a fourth mortar streak towards the tree. It cut the rope attaching me to the tree. A fifth mortar was headed straight for me. I had to jump. "Here goes nothing." I said, as I jumped. Immediately after my head was below the surface of the Bluff, the mortar pounded the edge of the cliff. I quickly got a grip and attached my feet to the slope. I started to use my boots to slow the fall. I eventually stopped, 10 feet from the bottom. I slid down, which put me a short distance from where I started the ascent. I ran to the village, gunning down VC on the way. This drew attention from Harry, and drew attention to me. I opened fire, and so did Harry. We soon gunned down the VC and began to head for the ZPUs. "Zulu 4 and Zulu 4-2, this is Zulu 4-3, I have all the grenades in place. I'm going to go loud in a few moments." Bannister said. "Hold tight, Rich, we're almost at your position to assist you, over." We made it to the ZPU lot. "Look at them!" I whispered. "Yeah, what a sight." Richard said. "Now, let's blow it up." He said. He hit the detonator. Nothing happened. "What the hell?" I said. Bannister said, "Hold on." The ZPUs blew up after 5 seconds. "What happened?" I asked. "They're grenades. When the detonator is hit, the pins are pulled off. You have to wait for them to blow up. We have a few more, come on!" he said. He got his M72 LAW out. "Wait, don't do it!" I siad. It was too late. He fired the LAW, destroying the ZPU. "What?" he asked. "You should have saved that for something more important, like a T-54." I said. "Dude, this is VC, they aren't going to have tanks." he said. "Okay, then." I said, as I went back to fighting the enemy. We had a few ZPUs left. I threw a frag grenade at the closest one to me. "Frag out!" I yelled. I quickly ducked, then popped up, firing a few rounds from my G3. In return, some VC opened fire with AK-47s, and one threw a frag grenade. It landed just behind me. I didn't even think, I just quickly threw it back. 3 VC, dead. We opened up with our weapons. I realized how ineffecrive my weapon was in the gunfight, and I switched to full auto, but I also pulled the scope off. I fired my entire magazine, killing a bunch of them. "Alright, area clear." I said. "Wait." Bannister said. "BEHIND YOU!!!!!!" Harry screamed. I turned around to find a VC with a pocket knife. He tried to stab me, but I pushed him to the ground. He quickly got up, and threw me to the ground. He stood on me, and he tried to impale me. I held the knife and tried to push back. He said something to me, before pushing the blade towards me, and I stopped it millimeters from my chest. "Why don't you eat THIS!" I heard Harry say, before shooting his Colt .45 at the VC, which knocked him off me and seriously wounded him. He then tool the knife and stabbed it in the VC's chest. He left the VC to die. "Come on, let's go." He said. We followed. Chapter 4: Frostbite "Roy Forrester, CIA." The man said to me. I was back at base being briefed for my next mission, which was in a week. "I will be your handler. Welcome to the US Government." I was confused. "But I'm military. SOG." I said. "Yes, and you still will be." He said. "But you will be in the CIA too." He said. "Now listen to me. In one week, you are going to infiltrate a Soviet intelligence station in the middle of Siberia. There, we have a Soviet Spetsnaz operative who has defected to the US. Vasily Lyvtchenko. Here is his file." He said. He slid a file across the table. "He will provide us on intel about relations between the USSR and North Vietnam. He has provided us with small bits of information, but he will spill the rest to us when we get him out of there alive. We know the Soviets are hidden in Laos, and deals between the Soviets and the NVA take place in Cambodia. But we can't track them down. They're even harder to find than a Victor Charlie in the Jungle. " he said. "Now get some rest, you've got a big day in a week." he said. "Yes, sir." I said as I left the room. Dan walked up to me. "What happened in there?" he asked. "Good news. I'm a CIA agent now." I said, sarcastic joy in my voice. "Yeah, good luck with that." He said. ''Soviet Intelligence Station in '''Siberia, USSR' ''Spetsnaz operative Vasily Lyvtchenko has defected to US and NATO forces CIA Operative '''Cameron Dennis' sent to extract Defector'' 900 hours; '''November 12, 1970' I weaved my way through the perimeter. These weren't the average VC that I was so used to facing. These weren't even simple Russian soldiers. They had far more training than normal. These were Spetsnaz. I looked up in the sky, through my binoculars. ''A U2? What the hell is one of those doing here? I was interrupted by my radio vibrating. I quickly ran and hid behind a bush. "Zulu 4, I see you have made visual contact with our eye in the sky. This U2 will be watching you, and will be streaming the feed back to base, so we will be monitoring your progress." Roy said through the radio. "Good to know, I had originally thought the Soviets had captured one. I remember the Gary Powers incident." I said. "Focus on the mission, Dennis." Roy said in a stern tone. "Hotel 2 out." I then saw a Spetsnaz soldier. He looked at me, then ran to me. He aimed his gun at me. I gave him the challenge. "Star!" I whispered. He grabbed my shirt, punched me, then aimed his Makarov pistol at me. His nametag said, "Владимир Иван", which translated to, "Vladimir Ivan". I punched him in the face, then stabbed him with my SOG knife. It wasn't him. I quickly hid the body and covered the blood with snow. I fell to the ground and watched the main gate, which I had snuck past minutes ago. I then saw 2 Russians chatting, then they parted. I watched the other one run to the wall outside the inner gate to the intelligence station. He crept along the wall until he was near my position. When he saw me, I held my weapon up at him. "Drop it and don't say a word until I tell you to." I said. He complied. I gave him the challenge. "Star!" I said. He started to pick up the weapon as he said, "Texas." I replied, "Vasily Lyvtchenko. I'm here to get you out." "So I'm told. Are you Cameron Dennis?" He asked. "Yeah, whatever." I said. "You may want this." he said, handing me a file. "The hell's this?" I asked. "The locations of the arms deals in Cambodia, as well as the Soviet Army's HQ in Laos." He said. "I'll look at it later, we need to get out of here." I looked up. "Wow, that's a big structure." I said. "It's the interceptor. We call it the grid. It intercepts any messages that happen to pass through it, though it will not intercept your radio, as the U2 is flying above the grid, and will pass your messages over the grid to your base in Vietnam." He said. I nodded. "Well, want to destroy it?" "What? Are you crazy?" My radio went off. "Zulu 4, you are to destroy the grid. Make your way to it and plant C4 on the critical beams. Use your IR goggles, Eye in the Sky's going to laze the target, only IR imaging will reveal the laser." Roy said. "Yes. Zulu 4 out." I said. We headed for the Grid. "Hold up. SIT TIGHT!" I whispered to Lyvtchenko. We heard a convoy, and we watched it pass thorugh a checkpoint. They were talking. "Вы видели Левченко? У меня нет." Lyvtchenko spoke up. "Shit. They know I am gone." We kept listening. "Я видел Левченко делать какие-то странные вещи в последнее время." "Damnit, we have to go now!" I said. We ran towards the grid. A voice came on the loudspeaker. "Внимание! У нас есть злоумышленник работает с двойной! Стрелять без предупреждения!" I didn't understand. I knew simple combat-related russian terms, but nothing this complicated. "They're saying, 'Attention! We have an intruder', which is you, 'working with a double!', which is me, 'Shoot on sight!'. That's what they're saying." Lyvtchenko said. "Damn. The base is on alert." I said. I watched a Hind fly over. "Did it see us?" I asked. "No." Lyvtchenko said. "Good, let's keep moving." I said. "No, we can't. They will have raised the security levels tenfold." Lyvtchenko said. "You just don't want your soviet country to go bankrupt, do you?" I asked, pulling out my ASP with 'Summer' scratched on the side of it, and aimed it at him. "I have orders to destory that Interceptor. If you will not comply, I will gladly shoot you. You have already given me the locations in Laos and Cambodia, so I won't lose anything but a man. And I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I don't care if my CIA handler is watching." I said in a stern tone. He complied. "If you are capable of handling yourself, then prove it." Lyvtchenko said. "I will." I said back, as I put my ASP back in it's holster. I left. "Don't try to follow me like a guardian angel, either." I left Lyvtchenko there. I ran inside the first building and threaded a silencer on my G3. "I'll show you, Lyvtchenko." I said. I saw a Russian soldier sitting at a desk, on the phone. "Take this." I said, plunging the SOG Knife into his chest. He gasped. It was his last. I made it to the grid's perimeter. I decided to take one of my special modified grenades and tie them to a post. These grenades were modified to go off 45 seconds after the pin had been pulled, instead of the usual 5. I ran to the northern side of the perimeter, staying out of sight of the towers. I quickly saw my chance. A low wall. I threw a smoke grenade, and put on my gas mask. The tank allowed for one minute of fresh air. Not much, but enough to get me through the smoke. The timed grenades went off, then the smoke grenades. I quickly ran into the smoke, engaging the gas mask. I saw the wall. I stepped back a little bit, then ran. I dug my foot into the wall, and hoisted myself over. I jumped off, still in the smoke. I ran out of the smoke and behind a crate. "Eye in the Sky, this is Zulu 4, I have breached the security perimeter of the Interceptor, mark the beams." I said. I put on my IR goggles. I then saw a line of light zero in on the beams. I ran and placed Semtex on each of the beams. "Eye in the Sky, semtex has been planted." The lasers went off. I then disengaged the IR goggles. I then ran as far as I could. A guard in a tower spotted me. He yelled, "Враг пятнистый!" at the top of his lungs, before firing at me with his RPD. I dodged the bullets, running as fast as I could. I decided to blow the Semtex. I hit the detonator. Nothing happened. "No, no, no, this isn't happening!" I said. The explosives still didn't go off. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCK!!!" I yelled. This drew the attention of multiple russians. I ran away. "Base, this is Zulu 4, explosives did not go off, repeat, did not go off! Mission failed!" I yelled. "Listen to me, Cameron! This is Roy! I want you to drop your G3 and run. Don't stop, don't look back, don't fire, just run! Enemy presence is substantial! We need those files!" I hid my G3 behind a desk and pulled out both of my ASPs. I ran as fast as I could. Roy's POV I watched the video feed from the U2 in Siberia. It showed Cameron running like his life depended on it. Kind of because it did. We also saw multiple Russian soldiers in pursuit. He turned around and fired, dropping a few. He then ran again. He ran through a bunker, and we lost sight of him for a few moments. My heart jumped. He then ran out the other side. I exhaled deeply out of relief. He continued running. Cameron's POV I ran as fast as I could. I knew the russians were approaching, and I didn't know how much farther I could run. I heard a helicopter engine. An Mi-24A was on my tail. I didn't stop running. I knew I couldn't. The Hind fired a barrage of missiles, and I still kept running. They missed by a few yards. The pilot engaged a loudspeaker. "Американский нарушителя! Сдаться сейчас, и мы будем относиться к вам честно!" the pilot said. I ignored him, and I kept on running. I knew the Russians always lied anyway. Even if they stopped shooting at me long enough to surrender, they would kill me anyway. I nearly made it to the inner gate. Once I passed this, I could sneak into one of the bushes and lose them. But I was shot in the leg. I tried to crawl away, but it was in vain. I was done. A russian ran up to me and kicked me in the face. One of them said, "Почему бы нам не ударить его в ногу? Это будет больно." They kicked me in the leg that got shot. I yelled in pain. "Я возьму эти файлы." One of them said, as he took the files from me. "Now, die, American!" One of them said, as he punched me, then kicked me. He curbed stomped me, then drew his Makarov. Suddenly, gunshots raced around, killing multiple Spetsnaz. I lay there in pain, not wanting to move, as that would make the pain worse. I looked up to see Lyvtchenko running towards me. "What are you doing here, Vasili?" I asked. "Helping you." he said. I slowly got up, to see an AH-1 Cobra attacking the enemy. It fired a few missiles at the grid, before knocking it down. It fortunately fell down the other way. I bent towards one Russian Spetsnaz's body. I turned it over, and saw his lifeless eyes. I stared at them for a second, before taking the files from inside his jacket. I left the body like that as I walked away. Chapter 5: Manhunt "We're here for the Russians. That is it." Roy had said. He and I were leading the next operation. This one was in Cambodia. "There will definitely be NVA there. Maybe some VC too. I'm also in charge. We will engage any necesarry threats. That is not a question." I said. Somewhere in '''Cambodia' ''NVA and VC forces are running arms deals with Soviet Spetsnaz units ''Cameron Dennis and his SOG/CIA team sent to eliminate all necesarry targets'' 1300 hours; '''February 12, 1973 ''' "Team one in position." I said. "Team two, ready." I heard Bannister over the radio. We were in an abandoned ghost town in Cambodia. Perfect place to trade guns and money. Or worse. "Team Two, move up." I said. "Roger, moving up." Bannister said. "Engaging Victor Charlie. He's alone." he continued. I heard muffled gunshots over the radio. "Hide the body." I said. "On it." he replied. "Team. On me." I said. We entered a two-story building. I checked the area. Clear. "Ed, cover the rear." I said to the one team member I hadn't already met, Edward Black. The others were Roy and Zleminir, as well as Bannister, Wunderhowl, Dallas, and Frederick Jefferson, a sniper, in team two. I was now armed with an HK33, which had the bullet of the M16 but the feel of the G3. "Slim, scan the area." I said. Slim was my new nickname for Zleminir. "Clear." he said. "Well. Looks like Lyvtchenko's intel was off." I said. "There's nothing here. Pack up, we're leaving." I started to stick the extra ammo in my backpack when I heard a truck. I looked out to see a UAZ-469. "We've got company." Roy said. The UAZ stopped. Behind it were more UAZs and a few GAZ-66s. I watched as armed men exited the vehicles. They were carrying AKM assault rifles, SVD Sniper rifles, and RPG-7s. Then a few GAZ-67s, as well as another GAZ-66, came roaring down the road, but these were coming from the other direction. The men that got out had AK-47s, Uzis, and SKSs. They were NVA and VC. It was hard to tell which was which, but it didn't matter much. They were either Commie Russians or Commie Vietnamese. "Team two, I have eyes on enemy forces. We have 10 vehicles, and an estimated opposition of 40 Russians, NVA and VC. Recommend you have Bravo 4 on on of the roofs." I said. "Zulu, this is Bravo 4, I'm moving up to the roofs now." The sniper said. He had an XM21. I watched as another GAZ rolled up. It had a large crate in the back. "Bravo 4, I want you to take pics of the cargo." I said. "Roger. Using telescopic lens." he said. "Slim, you're with me. Roy, Ed, stay here." I said. We started to move downstairs. We were going to ambush them. "Team Two, on my mark, smoke em'." I said. I looked around. Bravo 4 was on the roof. The rest of Team Two was in the building across the street. Roy and Ed were in the building that we had just left. Nothing could go wrong. "Go loud." I said. Category:FanFiction Category:Vietnam Category:Cold War Category:Bumblebeeprime09